


kismet

by fairyslush



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fraternities & Sororities, Genderswap, Monsta X Bingo, Rule 63, a lot of suicide squad and marvel references, also i just watched suicide squad so, idk i tried so hard and got so far, u kinda get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyslush/pseuds/fairyslush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kismet (n.)<br/>-fate. meeting by fate. coincidence.</p><p>chae hyewon almost ripped her bestfriend's hair out when she calls a pretty boy dressed as joker her soulmate.<br/>or chae hyewon dresses up as harley quinn for her sorority's soiree and gets forced to be friendly with a joker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kismet

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! i knew joining the fic bingo was going to be a good idea lol i mean LOOK AT ME FARTING OUT FICS EVERY WEEK!! anyway, for my third bingo prompt, i got the most coveted genderswap au! and yes i'm back to writing hwh biTCH YA THOUGHT--ok seriously i hope u enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it

one moment she is chugging down a bottle of skittles vodka, the next moment she is being dragged across a sweaty crowd dancing through the electric beat of god knows what.  
  
"can't you _walk_ faster, hyewonnie?" the girl in front, lee minhee, whines, pushing through the tenth inebriated male their pair had to push out of the way to continue their journey. "i just told you that i found your _soulmate_ \--can't you be more excited?"  
  
" _look_." the girl being dragged, chae hyewon, unenthusiastically answers, chocolate hues keeping close watch on the filthy floor (or what she could at least see of it) as she tries her best not to trip on her four-inch booties. "there are only two possibilities with whoever that soulmate is going to be, and i am _zero percent_ psyched with one of them."  
  
"oh pish _posh_ , chae hyewon." minhee banters, stopping in her hurried tracks so she can give her best friend a classic stare down, latex-gloved hands firm upon her spandex-covered waist . "what's the fun in going to a costume party without someone to be a pair with? _luckily_ for you..." hyewon tries her best not to punch the cat-ear wearing blonde on her fully made-up face, keeping her arms crossed at her chest. "i'm a nice enough _friend_ to go out and find you one."  
  
hyewon rolls her pink-and-blue lidded hues, groaning as she is again dragged by her thin wrist to god knows where. "i'd like to point out that the pair of catwoman and harley quinn is considered a couple costume in the fandom." she trips over some scattered beer bottles and makes a mental note to get one for herself later. "plus, if this fucking soulmate you're talking about turns out to be the motherfucking _joker,_ i'm going to break off the heel off of this boot and shove it right up your va--"  
  
"we're here!"  
  
the two-toned-pigtailed blonde (a wig, _of course_ ) almost slips on a rum puddle as she tries her best not to collide with her bestfriend who decided that it was the best time to take a full stop in the middle of her litany. "what the actual _fuck_?" she shrieks, not really seeing anyone besides the cause of her current sufferings.  
  
"stop looking like you're about to murder someone!" minhee places both hands on her cheeks and pulls. hyewon adds this moment to the list of why she would willingly trade the blonde  for a bag of potato chips. "not very _harley_ of you, harley. anyway." with a cavity inducing grin, she motions to her side, her palm pointing at a human being. "meet. your. _soulmate_."  
  
though miffed, hyewon's vision follows her friend's gestures, and her eyes stop at a rather handsome male who was tall enough to be taller than her (a feat, really), built enough to earn the right to wear an open shirt, and white enough to actually _glow_ under the harsh lights of her sorority's party-slash-soiree. he looked _perfect,_ really, kind of her type. except there was one thing horribly wrong with what he is wearing.  
  
mister-glowy-absy-pretty-boy is dressed as the joker.  
  
suicide. squad. _joker._  
  
"lee. min. hee--" she hisses, turning her head to throw the most murderous grin she could muster at the ditzy cat-eared blonde at her left. "what. the _fuck_. did i just. tell you?"  
  
"don't you guys make an _adorable_ pair?" in all their years of friendship, minhee seems most immune to her death glares. or she was just horribly dense.  "i'm such a wonderful friend! you _totes_ owe me, babe." and yes, she has the audacity to wink at someone as galactically pissed as hyewon. "anyway, i'll leave you both to get to know each other..."  
  
_finger wiggles_ , hyewon curses in silence. _fucking finger wiggles_.  
  
"...and i'll be off to do a fandom crossover and _claw_ my way up that hot hawkeye's chest." minhee isn't even discreet with her pointing. hyewon asks the lord how she deserved such an idiotic friend. "toodles!"  
  
"no, minhee _wait_ \--hyunwoo-hyung's already--" mister-glowy-absy-pretty-boy makes a move to stop the spandex-clothed hurricane that is lee minhee, but he is all too slow. "-- _taken_."  
  
"like that'll stop her." hyewon interjects, finally recovering from the initial shock of her bestfriend's utter stupidity. "it never stopped her the ten times before this catch, anyway."  
  
"yeah, i kinda hear about her from the guys." pretty boy motions sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck as he looks towards the blonde's direction. hyewon fights the urge to ask the specifics of the gossip, deciding to beat up whoever was trashtalking _her_ idiot the moment she sobers up. "but hyunwoo-hyung's really not he best guy to mess with. kyungmi..." he looks up with a rather bashful grin, made crooked by the overdrawn lips he currently sports. "...kyungmi can be _vicious_."  
  
"eh. maybe she'll learn to back-off this time." hyewon shrugs with an exasperated sigh. "anyway..."  
  
" _anyway_..." the male choruses, making her blink in surprise. "ah. no. you go first."  
  
"sure. thanks." her eyebrows momentarily meet on her forehead. "i don't really approve of this relationship."  
  
MGA pretty boy (unexpectedly) nods in agreement. "same here. i just wanted to show-off my abs."  
  
hyewon's hues automatically trail down to the boy's torso, and she purses her bottom lip as she raises a brow in approval. "no complaints about that one, _puddin'_ " she slips in a little reference for added effect. "you have quite the _splendid_ rack."  
  
maybe chugging half-a-bottle of sweet-as-hell vodka was a _bad idea._  
  
"wait...what?" pretty boy's cheeks are painted with the slightest pink, and hyewon smirks at this development.  
  
"why do you sound so surprised, _puddin_ '?" for the first time after she was separated from her vodka bottle, hyewon shows her most mischievous grin. "you can't lie and tell me that no one has ever told you that before."  
  
a very. _very_ bad idea.  
  
"well yeah, _yeah_." hyewon's grin curls further up with the other's obvious fluster. pretty boy, on the other hand, looks about ready to bolt. "but no girl has ever said that to me with half the confidence you just said it with."  
  
hyewon smirks, her head tilting to one side as she walks two steps forward. "oh _puddin_ '..." closing the distance, the modelesque harley places a manicured finger at the boy's exposed chest, and her confidence rouses from the little jump she felt under the flesh. "aren't you too _adorable_ to be the joker?"  
  
"... _.fuck._ " the pretty boy breathes as he is pushed down to the nearest couch.  
  
normally, hyewon wouldn't even touch fraternity boys with a ten-foot-pole. after all, the vice president of the alpha-zeta-chi sorority is infamous for being an ice queen. but tonight, the ice queen decided to turn up the heat, celebrating her finals ace with three and a half bottles of skittles vodka while dancing to the tune of some garbled remixes from kanye's new album.  
  
truth be told, straddling a fraternity hunk dressed as suicide squad joker while she was harley quinn is just an added bonus.  
  
"you know, the _real_ joker wouldn't blush this much." she punctuates her quip with a slightly drunk giggle, her forehead lightly resting upon the pretty boy's own. a smirk curls upon her red lips when he doesn't protest, and instead rests his large hands against the curve of her hip. "no worries, though. i like you a lot, _lot_ better."  
  
with one smooth move, she grinds upon his crotch before leaning in to kiss the crook of his neck. " _god_ , i hate anyone who tries to romanticize the joker and harley." she nips at his smooth skin, giggling once she hears him moan. "they're not hashtag-relationship, goals, you know? people who think that way _disgust_ me."  
  
another grind of her talented hips and the boy spews out a litany of "oh gods" in succession. hyewon grins.  
  
"it's just so...twisted, you know?" she moves from her neck up to his jaw, admiring the smooth cut of his jawline with a light lick of her tongue. she smiles when she feels him shudder against her. "harley just wanted to be _loved_ \--have a happy, normal family of her own. she totally doesn't-- _hic_!" she hears the pretty boy giggle, but hyewon was quick to subdue his chortle with a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. "--she totally doesn't deserve the bullshit the joker did to her."  
  
"mhm." the pretty boy half-moans his agreement, shifting a bit so he could turn and face the twin-tailed minx that seems to be having the time of her life torturing him. hyewon, unfazed, simply locks eyes with her joker. "you're something else, harley-- _ah_." she feels him adjust the way he is seated. "just know i'm the furthest i could ever be to that shitty joker."  
  
" _obviously_." hyewon smiles, triumphant, before her expression shifts to one closer to confusion. "wait..." she furrows her brows at the green-haired male,  inching a bit away as her hands rest upon his shoulder. "is that your _phone_ poking my thigh?"  
  
pretty boy swallows, the pink painting his cheeks obvious even in the dim lights. "...unfortunately, _no._ "  
  
it only takes three seconds for hyewon to transition from pursed giggles to a fit of melodious laughter.  
  
"oh my _god_!" she cheers, doubling over--yes, still straddling the currently uncomfortable boy--as she lets out a succession of girlish chuckles. pretty boy thinks she looks absolutely adorable and almost forgets about his discomfort. "i am so, so sorry." the fact that she hasn't slipped off his lap is proof that she isn't the least bit apologetic. "you're so cute, so _cute_ , so cute!"  
  
hyewon ends her exclamation by cupping both of pretty boy's cheeks--supple, just how she likes it--leaning in so dangerously close that the ends of their noses brush against each other. "so, so, _so_ cute."  
  
she angles her head to kiss him, and they would've been making out if not for the sudden interruption caused by a bloodcurling shriek that seemed to have come from the direction where minhee disappeared off to. of course, that was enough incentive for chae hyewon to stop, turn, and look.  
  
she bites back a smile when she hears the slightest groan erupt from the pretty boy at the interruption.  
  
"GET THE FUCK OFF MY BOYFRIEND YOU _WHORE_ " a shrill voice demands, and hyewon can spy a petite yet shapely girl dressed as the black widow marching aggressively towards a frozen minhee. "GET. THE. _FUCK._ OFF."  
  
"ah." pretty boy interjects, almost matter-of-fact. " _kyungmi_."  
  
hyewon doesn't even wince when the tiny kyungmi goes and punches minhee straight on the crotch, sending the spandex-clad-and-cat-eared blonde curled on the floor in a pathetic heap as the other collects her boyfriend by the hand and drags him far, _far_ away. the twin-tailed one almost stands up to help, but a bunch of burly fratboys--probably from minhee's so-called _garden_ \--already heaved minhee up to carry her to safety.  
  
"that's a new record." hyewon comments, not sounding the least bit sympathetic. "most just try and break her nose."  
  
"shouldn't you be helping out or something?" pretty boy motions, but makes no move to let her slip from his grasp. in answer, hyewon turns towards him, leaning close as if to urge him to continue what they were doing before the commotion.  
  
"nah." her breath ghosts over the pretty boy's lips, and she smirks when he hesitantly tips his head up in anticipation. "i've done much worse. anyway, _puddin_ '..." she tilts her head, her chops lightly brushing against the other's own. "where were we."  
  
hyewon doesn't even hear the cacophony of camera flashes that mixed-in with the remix of twenty one pilots' _heathens_ the moment her red lips crashed against the pretty boy's own. even the ice queen would find it hard to multitask when this version, this much better version of the joker was such an amazing kisser.

 

* * *

  
she wakes up to the worst hangover and around three hundred tagged photos on facebook.  
  
"good _god_..." hyewon slowly shifts to remove the purple biker jacket that covered her up, letting out a relieved sigh once she sees that all her clothes are still intact. "what the _fuck_ did i do last night."  
  
yawning, she scampers around the couch for her phone, not really noticing the figure that lay beside her as she retrieved her gadget from the dip in the leather upholstery. with a few taps and a quick scroll on her social media sites, she gets a tiny, tiny recap of what chaos transpired in the night before.

 

> [ _a photo of hyewon chugging a whole bottle of skittles vodka_ ]  
>    
>  **lee minhee** : that's our vp! azx's harley QUEEN owning up all y'all asses!  
>  **jung jiwon:** omg hyewon-unnie is so cool  
>  **song yujin** : omg azx represent i would've passed out with just that

  
hyewon rolls her eyes and continues scrolling.

 

> [ _a paparazzi style photo of hyewon and some dude dressed as joker_ ]  
>    
>  **lee minhee:** i'm like, the best matchmaker in the world????  
>  **choi myungji:** dude hyewon's going to murder you so bad  
>  **lee minhee:** why? they look like they were having fun ^^! [ photo of hyewon and said joker making out ]

  
"oh. _wonderful_."  
  
not really in the mood to give a fuck, hyewon scrolls on through her news feed.

 

> [ _a blurry video of what looked like minhee getting socked in the crotch by some tiny black widow chick_ ]  
>    
>  **kang jiyeon:** AND HERE'S WHAT YOU MISSED ON GOSSIP GIRL  
>  **lee minhee:** OMG TAKE THAT DOWN PLS PLS OH MY G O D  
>  **yoo kyungmi:** look here you little bitch you were asking for it  
>  **lee minhee:** I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS TAKEN OK  
>  **son hyunwoo** : i told you i had a girlfriend like ten times

  
"oh." hyewon's eyebrows raised in enthusiasm as she went and saved the video on her phone. " _wonderful_."  
  
someone shifts on the couch she sat on, and she would've ignored it if not for the toned arm that slinks around her waist.  
  
"go back to sleep." hyewon blinks at the groggy voice behind her, and she was too hungover to even try and deny that she found the raspy tone rather titillating. "the sun isn't even up yet, _harley quinn_."  
  
hyewon turns to check on the speaker, and the chalked green hair was a telltale sign that this man was the same joker she was making out with in the photo minhee ever so graciously posted. "oh, _puddin_ '" she rakes a hand through his dyed green hair and pulls. the costumed joker groans in half-awake pain. "it's almost noon."  
  
a growl from her stomach further confirms the time she had just mentioned.  
  
"also, my name isn't harley." with a swift move, hyewon pulls off the blonde twin tailed wig she had worn for her costume, revealing a fluffy bob of chocolate brown locks.  pretty boy stares at the transformation as she makes a show of fluffing her bob up to something more presentable. "it's hyewon. chae hyewon."  
  
" _you're beautiful_." pretty boy spits out, and he straightens up to a sitting position the moment he notices his blunder. "i mean _hoseok._ i mean it's nice to meet you. i _mean_..." he takes a deep breath, gesturing forth before offering a hand for hyewon to shake. "i'm hoseok. shin hoseok. and do you mind if we go and get something to eat?"

a growl from his (noticeably shapely) torso punctuates his offer.  
  
"i thought you'd never ask, _puddin_ '" hyewon gracefully shakes his hand and winks. "i want nuggets."  
  
hoseok chuckles at her typical suggestion. "great choice. let me just check if i still have my keys then let's get out of this joint."  
  
"well hurry up." hyewon demands, crossing her arms over her chest as she stands, her boot tapping impatiently on the sticky, tiled floor as she waits for hoseok to retrieve his keys from the rubble. save for a few other collegiates passed out on the other booths, the hall was pretty void of people. "i can't wait to begin fulfilling harley's disgusting domestic fantasy with a much better mista j."

a metal jingle affirms their nearing escape. "got 'em. let's go and raid mcdonalds, _queen_?"  
  
hyewon sends her appreciation for the moniker by taking his hand and intertwining their fingers together.  
  
"let's go and raid mcdonalds, puddin'"

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing out little tidbits for my au characters ok  
>  **chae hyewon** : sorority vice president. alpha bitch. psychology student who is 2 cool 4 u.  
>  **lee minhee** : sorority secretary. comms major. serial dater, serial kisser, serial flirt. pls sit down.  
>  **shin hoseok** : fraternity sergeant at arms. a business major. has a fanclub. actually a soft.  
>  **son hyunwoo** : fraternity president. engineering major. really bulky. but a teddy bear. is on a leash.  
>  **yoo kyungmi** : her goal is to be both cute and powerful. jealous af. pre-law student.
> 
> honestly tho i really enjoyed writing this one. the words just came easy. as always, hyungwon will always be sassy, no matter what gender he takes in any of my fics. and of course, wonho will always be a stuttering mess who is cultureshock.jpg at someone who doesn't salivate at his looks at first glance.
> 
> hope you had fun reading! xoxo


End file.
